The Shadow Order
by Shroud09
Summary: Harry is dead, killed by Voldemort, but he finds his life moving on in a new world. Raise by the League of Shadows, he will rise from the ashes and ignite as a burning inferno. One that will leave the underworld shaking in fear. The Shadow Order has come, and they will challenge the villains and Justice League for the future. Harry Potter/Helena Wayne pairing (Slight Harem)
1. Death's Deal

**The Shadow Order**

 **Authors Note:** Harry is killed by Voldemort, an unexpected phenomenon occurs due to Harry's mastery of the Deathly Hollows. Accepting a deal where he is sent to a new world to save it from the Age of Apocalypse. He finds his soul mate in the beautiful Helena Wayne, daughter of Billionaire Bruce Wayne and master thief, Selena Kyle better known as Catwoman.

This may be a Batman, Harry Potter fanfiction but this will mostly take place in Young Justice Earth-16.

Helena Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and the heir to his fortune. I will also be adding more to the story than Young Justice did. Damien Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son from Tali Al Ghul will also be in this story and will serve as a part time rival and friend to Harry and Helena. The year will be 2015, and I will be adding more characters in this story.

 **Chapter 1: Death's Deal**

Harry stood at the entrance of Hogwarts staring out to the Forbidden Forest. The first battle was over with a clear Death Eater victory. Voldemort, in his 'act of kindness' withdrew his forces from the castle to mourn their dead and bury their fallen.

The Weasley family was cut in half; Percy apparently wasn't much of a fighter and quickly fell to the Death Eaters. Fred got hit in an explosion killing him instantly. Ron, Ron was stupid enough to chase after Malfoy without giving into his bearings and ran straight into a killing curse. Molly Weasley apparently fell before Bellatrix Lestrange while her husband killed Arthur Weasley. Ginny was hit by an unknown curse from Antonin Dolohov. She would be crippled and need of medical care for the rest of her life. Hermione had left him to help the younger year's coup with the dead.

"Potter, don't tell me you're going to go to him." Professor McGonagall said to him.

Harry didn't turn around to face her, he knew the choice he had to make and he looks down at the spell left by his mother and knew it would the only hope of stopping the Voldemort.

"I have to, I won't come back, but I trust you will stop the Voldemort. I won't be here to stop him, but I can weaken him for you to finish." Harry said as he disappeared.

Unknown to Professor McGonagall, Harry Invisibility Cloak finally went active and was able to cover his entire body without Harry no longer needed to wear the cloak completely to become invisible.

Harry slowly walks to the Forbidden Forest and he could have sworn the walk was the longest he has ever taken to the forest. Each step forward seemed to take him further away from the forest. Harry took this time to reflect on his life and the choices he made during his life. It seems almost everyone in his life all made sacrifices for him. He made his choice, using his mother's spell he would give his protection from Voldemort in return for his own life. He guessed he knew it would end like this anyway. He really didn't have anything binding him to the world and he was proud to walk to his death. Voldemort may have been responsible for nearly every bit of discomfort in his life. However what was strange was he held no ill will towards Voldemort. He still wanted him defeated and gone from the world because he was an evil that shouldn't exist. Speaking of death, Harry pulled out the snitch and looks at the words engraved on it.

"I'm about to die." Harry said to the snitch. The snitch seemed to have withered in his hands before it split open. Inside the snitch was the Resurrection Stone or Resurrection Ring depending on how you looked at it.

Harry slips on the Ring and turns the stone three times causing five figures appeared beside him.

Sirus Black looking as he did back in his youth with a smile on his face. Remus Lupin appeared looking less shabby and healthier than Harry has ever seen him before. Next was Lily Potter née Evans looking the same as her death at the mere age of twenty years old. Next was his father James Charles Potter. He looked as cheerful as ever and he did in life. Finally, the person Harry would have thought he would never have standing beside him Severus Snape. Snape look healthier than he did in life and to Harry's surprise, Snape was smiling down at him.

"I never wanted this. I never truly wish for any of you to die."

"We know." Lily Potter said in a soft voice.

"We've always watch over you, proud of your achievements. And the person you have become." James Potter said in a proud voice.

"All that matters is what you believe in and what you know is right." Remus Lupin said.

"All that matters is what's in your heart." Sirus said.

"Will you be with me?" Harry asked.

"Always." Severus Snape said as they all nodded.

"Thank you, all of you for being there for me." Harry said as he walked forwards.

"Ego te protegam." Harry whispered as he walks forward towards Voldemort's camp. It took Harry a moment to realize he didn't know where the camp was set.

Luck apparently was on his side, after a few steps inside the forest, Harry spotted Antion Dolohov and Yaxley, standing near the edge.

Harry slowly crept forward, careful not to make any noise. It was thanks to his many years of travelling through the forest and wandering through the halls of Hogwarts that Harry was able to sneak up on them both.

"He's not showing, there has been no sign of him." Yaxley said.

"Time's almost up. What should we do?" Dolohov asked.

"The Dark Lord is not going to be happy; he thought the Potter boy was going to show for sure. He did say it would be out of character for him not to show." Yaxley replied as he clearly didn't know what to do, or better yet, he did not wish to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

"Let's go back and give our Lord our report. The time is about up and there is no sign of him." Dolohov said as he turns around and walks into the forest. Yaxley followed his every footsteps and unknown to them, keeping well out of reach, so was Harry.

The walk apparently wasn't long and they went to a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Giants, Trolls, hobgoblins along with some of the worst wizards and witches stood behind the Dark Lord who was seating on a make shift seat that made him look like he was seating on a throne.

"My Lord, I bring news." Yaxley said as he steps forward and spoke before Dolohov could. It look like to Harry that Dolohov was relived he didn't have to have to give the report.

"Speak." Voldemort said in a commanding, yet disappointed tone of voice.

"The Potter boy failed to show my Lord. He's not coming." Yaxley said as he began to hold his breath, clearly expect to be on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse. To their relief, Voldemort looks down upon the Elder Wand and began twirling it in his finger.

"I thought I knew the boy. I thought for sure, he would come. It would seem, I have made… a mistake." Voldemort said as he continues to look down at the Elder Wand.

"You seem to be full of them don't you?" Harry said as he became visible. Harry grips the Hawthorne Wand tightly in his right hand and gives Voldemort a cold hard stare. Voldemort look up a bit surprise to see Harry appearing before him. But his expansion turns to that of glee as he eyes Harry like a predator stalking his prey.

"Harry Potter has come before me… to die." Voldemort said in a soft voice, but everyone heard him. Some witches and wizards were starting to pull out their wands and point them at Harry.

"Do nothing; he is mine, only mine to kill." Voldemort hissed. They lowered their wands but kept them tight in their hands ready to be use should Harry overcome their Lord.

Harry however used this time to eye his real goal and quickly spotted it at Voldemort's feet. Nagini was slithering in a in a ball by Voldemort's feet. She was giving light hisses as she laid there.

Harry and Voldemort stood there not blinking and not showing any weakness.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort cried out into the night, pointing the Elder Wand at Harry.

"Sectumsempra" Harry cried out pointing his wand at his target.

The green light was launch from the Elder Wand and race across the open clearing to hit Harry. Harry's curse however, passes underneath Voldemort's curse and hit Nagini in the neck causing the snake to hiss in pain which almost sound like it was screaming. Voldemort roared in fury as the Killing Curse hit Harry in the chest. Before Harry's eyes closed, Harry could see Voldemort opening his mouth like he was gaging on something. His body was also started to disappear as if it were made of ash.

Harry's eyes felt heavy and he did nothing to stop them closing before he felt nothing.

Something was wrong, Harry couldn't explain it but he was so, comfortable. He knew he was laying down, and he was laying on something that was even better than the bed in his old common room in Gryffindor Tower.

Wondering what was going on, Harry opens his eyes and see nothing but white. He has never seen so much whiteness in his life. It took Harry a moment and after a few blinks realize he was staring at a white marble ceiling. Harry gets up and slowly looks around and realizes he was alone. He looks down and sees that he is also wearing a white robe instead of his normal black ones.

Harry went to remove his glasses but his fingers touch his face telling Harry he wasn't wearing his spectacles. What made Harry feel more disturb, was the fact that he didn't have any of his belongings with him. Not even his wand, which made Harry feel defenseless and practically naked.

"Welcome Harry Potter." A woman said behind him causing Harry to jump in shock and land on his bottom. He looks up and sees the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, what was strange about that was she had no real physical color. She seems to be made up of a blue aura.

"Who are you?" was the first thing Harry said.

"I go by many names. One of my favorites is Lorelei. However, your society calls me commonly as Death." She said smiling down upon him.

"Please, don't hurt me." A voice said behind Harry. Harry turns around and once again receives a shock as his eyes open wide at the person standing there.

It was Tom Riddle or Tom Riddle as he would have been. He looked nothing like the Dark Lord Harry destroyed moments ago.

"Be quiet Tom Riddle, I shall deal with you in a moment." Death said in a cold tone of voice as a caged of blue chains wrapped themselves around Voldemort and he started to whimper clearly terrified of what he was experiencing. Harry stares at him for a moment before turn his attention to death. He wasn't afraid; the time had come for him to accept his fate.

"I am ready." Harry said in a calm voice.

Death gave Harry a smile but didn't do anything.

"You are mistaken Harry Potter. I am not here to take you to the realm of the dead; I am here because you have intrigued me. I didn't expect a mortal to master all my treasures especially one as young as you are."

"But, I died, I sacrifice myself." Harry said confused as to why he wasn't going on to the next great adventure.

"You did die, and yet you didn't." Death said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Walk with me," Death said as she turns and walks away from Voldemort who was whimpering like a small child.

"Can you guess where we are?" Death asks as Harry walk beside her.

Harry looks around and soon it seemed to have click in his head.

"King's Cross Station, only it seems, cleaner." Harry said.

"That is correct; I chose this scenario because this is where your journey began to learn the mystic art of magic. So it shall be where your journey begins again."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Death gave Harry a smile but didn't answer. Instead she stops and look up as if she was looking at something.

"Would you like to know what happens to your friends at Hogwarts?"

"I do." Harry said.

"They will be inspired by your sacrifice to take up arms again the remaining Death Eaters. The battle will be long but your friends will emerge victorious because of the charm you put in place before your death. Like you mother did for you, you were prepare to throw away your own life for the lives of others. I admire that, more than anything."

"So we won."

"As you mortals would say, the price was too high. However not all is lost. Your friend, Neville Longbottom will rise to be a public hero and people would look at him for guidance. Such is the way of life." Death said.

"You have been avoiding some of my questions."

"That is true; however I believe you have the right to know. So ask, and I shall answer."

"What did you mean when you said I was dead, but I wasn't at the same time. What did you mean?"

"You were the true master of the Deathly Hollows, not because you master the items, but because you accepted what many before you have denied for so long. That you accepted your own death and you went to meet it on your own terms. However there was a flaw within this, you had a piece of Tom Riddle's soul trap inside of you. Instead of dying yourself, Tom Riddle ended up killing himself; you were just brought along for the ride. This has allowed you to be an expectation. A special rule has been made just for you and I have already prepared a gift for you."

""What do you mean?"

"This place is the realm of passage, more commonly known as Limbo. Normally I would pass you on without you being aware of it. But I have made a special case just for you. As I told you before, I am intrigued by you. I never met a human as noble as you."

"What about Dumbledore? Were the things about him really true?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. However, the truth is hardly something one can express without understanding what it is. You see, the truth is held to a person's point of view on how they view the world around them. Albus Dumbledore was a good man, but very weak. When he was a boy, his sister was tormented by three muggle boys who caught her practicing magic. Dumbledore's father, attack the boys in retaliation. The boys would never recover from the assault. Because of this, he was sent to Azkaban. He never told the Ministry why he attacked those boys for the Ministry would have taken his daughter away from the family believing her to be too dangerous. Albus Dumbledore would grow up never speaking of his father and sister to another soul and learn to keep his secrets safe to himself. This cause the Dumbledore you knew to not be honest with you and speak to you in riddles. Did he love them? Of course he did, he just didn't know how to show his love and affection to his family. After graduating from Hogwarts his mother was killed by Ariana."

"I don't understand. Did Ariana attempt to escape or something?" Harry asked.

"You have live in the muggle world; you know people suffer from mental illness. It's when the mind is unable to work properly. Now imagine a child whose mind is broken as well as her magic."

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't that destroy the child?" Harry said in a slow voice.

"That is correct, not only would the mind be unstable, so would the wielder of the magic. This is what happen to Ariana Dumbledore. She was the Dumbledore's greatest secret and greatest fear. In the beginning, Kendra Dumbledore took care of her daughter, but she was getting old and was unable to handle her daughter as she used to. So when Ariana lost control, she killed her mother by accident. This was after Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts Graduation. Dumbledore was planning a trip, but was force to cancel to look after his sister. He did well for the first few months, but then that same year, he meet a person who was just as brilliant as he. Gellert Grindelwald. Both share many of the same views. They had plains to rule the world under wizard rule. Too cast muggles out and put wizards on top. Things would have gone smoothly, however Aberfoth Dumbledore was against it and told them they couldn't go conquer the world with Ariana in her condition. They argued and a fight broke out between the three of them. Ariana seeing what was happening to her brothers attempted to stop the fight. When the fight ended, they realized Ariana was dead. Grindelwald fled the country immediately; he already had a track record for being expelled from Durmstrangd Institute. He would then lead a reign of terror in Europe during the late nineteen thirties to mid nineteen forties. Dumbledore ignore the pled to defeat him for many years, because of the same reason Grindelwald didn't attempt to conquer Britain; fear. They were afraid to know who was the one who killed Ariana Dumbledore. When they dueled Grindelwald put up a fight, but he lost intentionally because he had much guilt inside of him. Dumbledore imprison him at Nurmegard for the remainder of his life."

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't judge because of that. I am not tied by emotion or logic. You may see me as a cold person, but I am a god, I do what I must to preserve the balance."

"So what did you do?"

"He passed on. He's in the realm of the dead and is bringing life to the world."

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"I care very little if a person is good or evil. I only exist to keep the balance between life and death. I am not bout by emotion like you are."

Harry was silent as he took everything in. He turn looks at Death who was smiling own upon him.

"Why won't you let me pass on, I'm willing to accept my fate." Harry said.

"I told you, you are both dead yet alive. This has allowed to you travel here in Limbo, in my domain. Because of this, I'm offering you a choice, a second chance at life you could say. In a world of my choosing."

"Another world, you mean there are others? I've heard of parallel universes but I didn't think they existed." Harry said,

"They exists, but only if the gods wish them too. Some universes connect to each other while others don't. I want you to be you may say my champion. You will be the Archangel of a new world."

"What's this new world like?" Harry asks eagerly.

"The world is whole, no hidden worlds. However there are very few magic users. And all magic users study what they call, the Mystic Arts, which is their form of magic. There are many who uses their talents to save the world, others use them for their own needs. You would call them villains. The world is entering its golden age. So the world needs a leader to guide them on a path to greatness."

"I thought you don't care about mortals." Harry said while giving Death a puzzled look.

"I don't, I'm just interested in your choices you'll make. You can lead the world into the Age of Apocalypses, or into a Golden Era. The choice and your decisions will leave an impact to the world."

"So I'm a puppet for your game."

"Yes and no. Remember that every action and choice has both a reward and consequence. Some may be harder to see than others, but they are there. If you choose to go to this world, it is because to restore the balance in the world. You are to set a course of balance. Remember, too much good and there won't be enough evil, too much evil and the darkness will last for a lifetime perhaps thousands of years of your mortal years. The choice is yours; you are free to pull your own strings."

"Will I be alone?

"That choice is yours to make. What is that saying you mortals have? When one journey ends, another begins."

"It's about moving forward." Harry said nodding.

"And that's your choice. You must be willing to leave behind your old life and live a new life. That means new friends and new enemies. You have earn it, you who was willing to sacrifice himself for more than just his friends, but to sacrifice yourself for the sake of rebalancing the world." Death said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What will happen to Voldemort?" Harry asked with interested.

"He will be punished. Spiritual pain is far worse than emotional and physical pain and he shall suffer for all eternity. No one cheats death and he has attempted to cheat death for a long time."

"Is Nicholas Flamel suffering too?" Harry asked with a sense of dread.

"No, he may have been the longest to cheated death but he was never truly afraid of it and when he made his peace, he did so with what you mortal's call, honor."

"So you were pleased with the way he did things?"

"I am not, I have no such emotion." Death said.

Harry frowns, he wasn't use to dealing someone who could so heartless yet kind at the same time.

"Why do you want me to go to the new world?"

"You could say there are some people like Voldemort, who has cheated death and have long required to be within my grasp. In return for sending you to his world, you are to give me them."

"Who are they?" Harry asks, but Death only gives a smile to him.

"You must figure that out yourself." Death only says.

"If I accept, how will I adapt to the world?"

Death gives him a smile.

"As you mortals say, that is a wise question. You will not going empty handed. One of the things I will grant you is knowledge of that world beforehand. So, my question is this, do you wish to take your new adventure."

"Yes, some part of me, still wishes to live and not move on." Harry answers.

Harry couldn't explain nor could he understand it, but it occurred to him, he and Death were not alone. Death only smiles and Harry knew no more.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hope everyone enjoys this story. I know many of you wanted me to complete my DC-HP crossovers. so i'm going to work on this one, not sure about the others. R&R


	2. Fading Shadow

**The Shadow Order**

 **Chapter 02: Fading Shadow**

Harry slowly became aware his consciousness was returning and his body felt a bit numb. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that he was somewhere indoors. He looks around and groans as he realized his body was somewhat numb. He looks around and could see the room was dark with candles burning.

A shadow blocks the light and Harry turns to see a young woman walking in holding a tray.

"I see you're awake." She said as she sets the tray down on a nightstand.

"Where am I?" Harry asks as he groans to sit up. She presses her hand gentle down and pushes him back down.

"You're safe, my father had his people nurse you back to health. We found you near the base of the mountain. You were barely alive. It seems you took a nasty fall." She said.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm Talia. And you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter. When you are ready, my father would like to talk to you."

Harry nods his head and drinks the cup that Talia offered him.

An hour later, Harry was limping his way to the center room where men in black outfits that resemble ninja's he saw in comics were training.

The elder man turns around and Harry was met with the sight of a sharp and intelligent older man. He didn't have Dumbledore's kindness, but he wasn't like Voldemort either.

"I am Ra's al Ghul. You've met my daughter Talia. I understand your name is Harry Potter."

"Yes." Harry answers.

"Tell me, why have you've come to our mountain?"

"I don't remember." Harry said.

"You don't?"

"No, I know things, I can understand things… but I really don't have memory of my life." Harry lied. He didn't know why he was lying, but something in his gut was telling him the man in front of him couldn't be trusted.

"That makes things hard to deal with. You see my people live in secret. No one knows about us, yet we protect the world."

"From what?"

"Injustice. I once was a family man. Then my family was taken from me. When the person who commit the crime was never brought to justice I sought justice of my own. However, that bolds the question, what is justice?"

"Justice. That's a hard word to truly describe. You will normally find it meaning to common people to right the wrongs of the wicked. However, it could be a form of vengeance in a person's heart." Harry said.

"A wise answer. One worthy to become a part of the League of Shadow's. Harry Potter, I would like to offer you training and membership of the League of Shadow's." Ra's al Ghul said.

"When do I begin?" Harry asks.

"Right now." Ra's said as he suddenly attacks Harry with sudden strikes. Harry was never use to hand to hand combat, but he was barely able to block Ra's onslaught before he fell to the ground holding his head.

"Now, something holds you back. You have a fear, but it's not of me." Ra's said.

Over the next six months, Harry was trained in the assassin arts of ninjutsu from the League of Shadow's.

Harry learn to master his surroundings, hand to hand combat, how to use distractions, the art of invisibility.

Harry was training so well that Ra's al Ghul had Talia train him and he himself often trained Harry.

After six months, Harry was in fact, leaner and stronger than many members of the league.

Harry was training in the yard with Talia when a suddenly gunshot was heard. Harry paused and looks around to see gun fire erupt all around him.

Harry grabs his sword and looks up to see helicopters appearing and firing M-80's down upon the compound. Harry quickly jumps out the way along with Talia and they charged forward and men were pouring down the ropes upon the compound.

Harry slice the first man down easily and repel the next attacker by disarming his assault rifle before stabbing him in the chest. Talia was quick on her feet as well and took down several of the attackers.

"Talia, fall back. Regroup at the base of the compound. They have the advantage in open space." Harry shouted. Talia nods her head and follows Harry as Harry immediately called for everyone to retreat to the compound.

Gunfire erupted pass them as they ran up the stairs and into the compound. The unknown men charged forward firing their guns at them as they were running. Harry immediately cuts the candle allowing darkness to surround the room he was in. Talia holds her sword at the ready. The first group came in pointing their red lasers around. Harry struck at them cutting them down without pause of remorse.

Gunfire erupted forcing Harry to fall back into the shadows with Talia beside him. They were retreating deep into the mountain.

Harry cuts the candles and fell deeper into the mountain. There were many support beams that held the roof from collapse in on them so Harry was careful not destroy them or they would be buried alive.

Harry ducks as gunshots erupted behind him and took cover behind a pillar as Talia took cover across from him.

Harry grins his teeth and wish he had his wand. However despite feeling his magic, he was still unable to channel it. The only thing he could do was channel it into his eyes that allowed him to see in the dark.

Harry looks and could see the attackers were wearing night vision goggles. Looking to Talia he motions what he sees and she nods her head in understanding. She pulls out some flash pellets and throws them at the attacks.

The blinding light cause the men to go blind as their night vision goggles overloaded their eyes; causing them to go blind.

Harry moves forward the moment the flash pellet ended and strikes the attackers before they could recover. Talia followed his lead and attack on his left as he took the right.

Harry paused as he looks at the dead bodies and looks behind him to see members of the League of Shadow's were all waiting for their orders. Many of them had gunshot wounds and needed medical attention. The problem was, the medical wing was on the other side of the courtyard.

Harry looks at Talia and she seemed a bit confused. She wasn't sure what to do. It was the first time Harry has seen the young twenty year old woman looking unsure of what to do.

"Stay on my six. We need to assess the situation." Harry said as he moves forward.

Talia followed as did the men.

Harry passes by some members of the League of Shadows and sees some where alive or possibly dead.

"Talia, have some men take care of the wounded here. No matter what happens, we must hold the line." Harry said as he moves forward. Talia nods her head and directs the men who had slight wounds to stay behind to help the injured. The rest were following Talia and Harry.

Harry reach the entrance of the cave and puts his hand to stop them from coming outside. Harry moves behind the pillar to see the helicopters were gone.

Then a sudden explosion rock the compound nearly throwing Harry off of his feet.

"Father!" Talia cried. She runs forward into the open.

"Talia, no!" Harry shouted as he grabs her and pulls her back just in time; as a heavy M-80 rapid chain shot was heard and would have punch holes in her body if Harry hadn't grabbed her.

Harry holds Talia in his chest as the M-80's was tearing up the floor around them, but Harry refuse to move and risk getting them both killed. The gunshots stop and a shadow pass over them. Harry looks out and sees a man wearing black with swords on his back. He was wearing a mask with orange on the left side, and black on the right.

"Deathstroke." Talia hissed.

"You know him?"

"I do. I will tell you later, but I must get to my father." Talia said.

"Talia, I know you are worried about your father. But you can't go rushing to your death. Even though the helicopters are gone, the enemy could still be here. Move with caution, and be aware of any traps the enemy may have left." Harry said.

Talia nods her head and stands behind Harry as he looks around and sees many bodies in the courtyard.

"I need some of you to fan out and check for survivors. Also, make sure the enemies on the ground are really dead. I don't want them ambushing you as you are tending to our allies." Harry orders. The men nods their head and began to move carefully down to the courtyard.

Harry looks around and could see the main compound was still standing, but half of it was destroyed.

Harry takes off keeping sure to be on the lookout for any enemies.

Seeing now, he enters the main compound and could see dozen of men who attack them on the ground dead with sword slashes.

"All dead." Harry said as he around the bodies.

"Father must have done this. But where is father?" Talia asks.

"Fan out and search for Ra's al Ghul." Harry orders.

The men nods and moves throughout the remains of the compound to search for their leader.

Harry walks careful through the dark corridors expecting to walk into some kind of trap. He was surprise to see there was no trap.

"I found Ra's al Ghul, down in the basement." A voice said in Harry's earpiece.

Talia took off at once with Harry right on her tail.

Talia led Harry to apart of the compound he never visited before.

Talia stops dead of a burn body that laid just inches from a glowing green pool.

Talia falls to her knees and began to weep.

Harry walks forward and could see that the body was indeed Ra's al Ghul. Stabbing his sword in the ground Harry walks to the body and closes the old man's eyes. Harry then bows his head and wished for Ra's to find peace in the afterlife. He also thank him for giving Harry a meaning to his life and a purpose.

Harry stand up and holds Talia by the shoulders.

"Talia, we must go." Harry said.

"I can't believe he's gone." Talia said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"We're not safe here. We have to abandon the compound." Harry said.

"I can't."

"Come with me." Harry said as he picks her up and walks her out the room.

It took several hours for Talia to calm down and become herself again, when she did she explain everything to Harry. The truth about the League of Shadows and its purpose. She also explain Ra's plan with him. That he was to be his successor and marry her to take over the League of Shadows.

Harry sat down and looks around to see the remaining members of the League of Shadows were kneeling before him.

"What are your orders?" Talia asks.

Harry sighs and rubs his forehead.

"We have to destroy the compound. Take things we need. We need to pack light and move swiftly. We have to set up base elsewhere. How many people do we got left?" Harry asks.

"Thirty." A man reported.

Harry looks surprised. They had over eight hundred just this morning, now they were down to thirty people.

"Talia, what is going on and the reason behind this attack?" Harry asks looking at Talia. Talia looks down as if she was debating to tell him.

"My father, was much older than you think Harry. He was over six hundred years old. The green pool you saw, is called the Lazarus Pits. It's a pool that allows the user to return to keep their youth. My father has used the pool for many years. It has been his greatest secret and his way of making sure he cheats death. Some would fall it the Fountain of Youth. As for the attack itself, it has to do the with shadow war my father has been having for nearly six centuries." Talia said as he turns and walks away. She grabs a computer and begins typing. An image appears of a strange man wearing a nice suit.

"This, is Vandal Savage. He is the oldest human alive. According to my father, he was born during the prehistoric era as a caveman. He is a ruthless warrior who seeks to conquer and dominate the world. He and my father, has never seen eye to eye. They have been at war for many years. The man who was in the helicopter is Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke. He started out as a special forces soldier in Austrilla then went served in the ASIS, then turn mercenary. My father found his talent promising and took him in the League of Shadows. But his actions and behavior, were out of control. As you know one does not simply leave the League of Shadows, so my father sought to remove him, permanently. Deathstroke manage to escape my father and disappeared ever since. He has long hated and resent my father for trying to remove him. If Vandal Savage got him to work for him, then it's no wonder why he was bold enough to attack the Compound."

"We're going to need all the Intel you can gather. We're also going to need to set up a safe place to lay low." Harry said.

"My father was the only thing from really stopping Vandal Savage. With him gone, I'm not sure how long we can hold out." Talia said in a soft voice as she turns to look away.

"The League of Shadow's is done. That is clear as day. It died when Ra's al Ghul died. However, Ra's al Ghul did create something, even if he doesn't realize it." Harry said. Talia looks at him with a puzzled expression.

"From the ashes of the Shadows shall rise a new order. One that will strike without being seen. Vandal Savage knew your father's strength and weakness. He doesn't know mine." Harry said.

"So what do we do?" Talia asks.

"First we need to set up a place to lay low. Somewhere Vandal Savage won't bother to look." Harry said.

"There is a place. It's in the United States, Gotham City. It's over run by crime. We could hide there, using crime to cover our presence." Talia said.

Harry paused to think about it and nods his head.

"Is there their going to be any trouble in Gotham I should know about?" Harry asks.

"Yes, there is a cape crusader called Batman who over shadows the city. I have, some history with him. I can speak to him." Talia said.

"Have the wounded treated and prepare to for transportation. Those who are still able gather what resources you can and make sure it's light. We can't bring everything with us. Once you're done, destroy the compound and make sure there is no trace of our whereabouts or destination." Harry said.

Everyone gets up and begins to work.

Two hours later the compound was on fire as Harry led the remains of the ancient order down the mountain to Gotham City.

Perhaps this was his purpose. To end the war of a madman.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he walked down the mountain slope.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Talia had work wonders and manage to get them all into the United States as U.S. Citizens. One by one, they all entered Gotham City from different airports. Some took the taxi, train, or bus. As for Harry, he flew straight in with Talia. The two of them walked and Talia led him to an abandon building in the middle of the city.

Harry opens his bag and reveals the clothing he got in Europe.

"These will be our new uniform. Talia, we cannot let Savage we're alive. For the time being, we're shadows in the world." Harry said. Talia nods her head and puts on her uniform. She wasn't being modest as she strip down in front of Harry who was blushing at the sight of her near naked body. She puts on the new outfit and the faceguard that hid her face. The hood cast a shadow of her face that made her eyes almost impossible to see.

"Let's get to work." Harry said as he turns and begins to rearrange the room to become a temporary headquarters.

* * *

Author Notes: The League of Shadows is over. Harry has created the Shadow Order in its place. Keep in mind, that the outfits are black and red, but in the Assassin's Creed style. I'm sure many of you have figure it out, but I'm an Assassin's Creed fan. There will be some Assassin Creed characters in this story.

How do you guys like the little history between Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage? It would make sense that two immortals would be in a death lock battle of supremacy. Ra's al Ghul believes Humanity is a blight that needs to be cleanse. Savage believes he is destiny to rule all. So I made it seem that the two of them disagree about the future and were in a shadow war.

I know some of you may hate it that Ra's al Ghul is dead, but his death was need for Harry to ignite a spark.

Harry is going to be a hero, but not like a superhero. he's more of a anti-hero. A good guy who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

R&R


	3. Matter of Trust

**The Shadow Order**

 **Chapter 03: Matter of Trust**

 **Gotham City, January 1st 2015**

Everyone in Gotham City was celebrating the New Year. In the center of Gotham City, the newly form Shadow Order was making use of an abandon warzone shelter and the forgotten tunnels that created an under city of the gloomy city.

Talia knew about this after her run in with Batman. The good thing about this, was no one was every using under city. The bad news was there was mold, weeds, roaches, rats all over the place.

It took them some time to get rid of them, and Harry doubt they would truly rid of them. However he was sure they could keep them at bay. He had the men slowly clean the area to drive them away and destroy their nest.

That was nearly three months ago, and things were looking up. The area was clean and well enough for them to stay in. However Harry wanted to find a better place to set up shop. He remind everyone that it was only temporary.

Harry sighs as he Talia left to find Batman. It was two hours ago, and according to Talia, he was a hard man to find.

Harry sighs as he leans back and began to wonder how to strike back at Vandal Savage. The truth was, Vandal Savage had many bases of operations and there was no Intel on where he was. However, Ra's al Ghul was a smart man who knew the shadow games well. The one thing he did, was keep tabs on Vandal Savage's known associates.

Looking throw the files, he saw several names that were on the top of the list.

Slade Wilson, Aka Deathstroke. Was serving as Vandal Savage's right hand. While another name, Alexander 'Lex' Luthor was serving as Savage's left hand. Harry leans back and tried to figure out his enemies, move.

The one thing he was thankful for, was Ron who made him play chess and other strategy games countless times. This allowed him to think carefully.

If Vandal Savage was as old as Talia claimed, then there was no doubt he had resources under his disposal.

He types the computer to look at the other associates of Vandal Savage.

Besides Deathstroke and Lex Luthor; there was Queen Bee, Black Manta, Klarion, Black Mask and someone or something called the Brain. There was even a cult that was known as the Cobra Cult working with Vandal Savage.

Harry paused and realized with just thirty men, he couldn't hope to win a war with Savage. Harry look deeper and after scanning the war history between the two, believed he may have found a lead to help the playing fields. Two people who Vandal Savage betrayed and nearly had killed were seeking revenge.

Their names were Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

Harry was sure Talia could recruit them to join him. However he needed more allies.

Harry sighs as wonder what Talia was doing.

 **Justice League Safe house, Gotham City**

"Alright team, here is your assignment. There have been heavy trafficking going on and we don't have any Intel on who is moving what. You are to go in, find out who is moving the cargo and what the cargo is. This is a deep shadow operation so don't be spotted." Batman said to the Young Justice.

"You know beloved, you have a way with words." Talia said as she walks in the light. Superman and Wonder Woman turns around and looked surprise to see Talia al Ghul walking towards them.

Batman held his hands up in front of Superman who was ready to leap at Talia.

"Talia, what are you doing here?" Batman said. The team took a defensive stance and kept a close eye on Talia.

"Relax beloved, I'm not here to pick a fight with you." Talia said.

"New outfit, what happen to the old one?" Batman asks.

"I would love to catch up with you beloved, but I'm here under orders." Talia replied.

"What does Ra's want now?" Batman asks.

Talia looks down and Batman was surprise to see Talia was looking a bit sad at the mention of her father.

"My father is dead." Talia said in a soft voice that sounded like it pain her to say those words.

Batman eyes open wide behind his mask and he took a step back to take in what was just said.

"Are you sure? He always seemed…"

"Invisible? Like you?" Talia said as she smiled at the thought.

"Then you haven't seen my x-rays."

"Maybe you can show them to me some time." Talia said with a smile.

"Who sent you here if it wasn't Ra's?" Batman said getting back to the point.

"My father's successor. As you know, he wanted you to succeed him. But you refused. You were once his best and most prized student." Talia said.

"Wait, you trained with the League of Shadows?" Nightwing said in shocked. Even Superman and Wonder Woman looked shock as did the team.

"That was a long time ago, when I was lost on my path. Ra's taught me to be who I am, but I didn't become what he wanted me to be." Batman said.

"Yes, we found someone new just ten months ago. He has, an amazing talent. His skills could possibly rival your own. If not, he could be better than yours. Even in terms of intelligence." Talia said.

"What does he want?"

"He's asking to meet with you. He would have come himself, but he feared a fight would have broken out if he attempted to approach you. If you accept, we'll meet you at the place under the moonlight."

"That place." Batman said as if he understood the cryptic talk.

"Yes, he will allow you to bring one or two people with you, but no more. I will be there as well. Also, no masks. He will come unmask, and hopes you will as well. There is much he wants to talk to you about." Talia said.

"Why should we trust you?" Superman asks.

"I can tell you about the shipment you are attempting to track." Talia said with a smile.

Everyone look taken back and stares at Talia.

"I'll meet with him. However I want one more question answer before you go." Batman said.

"Ask away my love."

"Why do you follow him?"

Talia look taken back by this question.

"Perhaps because he is pure. He can stand in the darkness and all the evil can be thrown at him. Yet he can remain pure in his heart. He is a lot like you beloved. However, he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He just knows when to cross the line, and when not to. I guess, he is an honest knight." Talia said.

Batman narrows his eyes.

"I can meet with him in an hour. I trust during the meeting you'll tell me about the shipment."

"I will." Talia said. She steps backwards into the shadows and disappears.

"She's good. She is just as quiet as you Bats." Superman said.

"So you didn't hear her." Batman said.

"No, she knows how to mask herself well." Superman said.

"Ra's al Ghul has truly train her well." Batman said.

"What of the team?" Wonder Woman asks.

"They will be on standby for the time being. You two will come with me to the meeting to see about this new leader of the League of Shadows."

 **One Hour Later – Wayne Tower**

Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman all stood on the rooftop and Wayne Tower and was looking down upon the city. Batman was eying the somewhat peaceful city and wonder just how much progress he really was making.

Batman suddenly moves his head up but he didn't turn around.

"I take it if you wanted to take me out you would have." Batman said.

"If I wanted to, yes." Harry said.

The three Justice League members turn to see four people standing there. Talia al Ghul and a young man stood there unmasked. But there was also two figure standing there with a faceguard and a hood over their face. Making any means of identification impossible.

Harry walks forward and makes a motion to shake Batman's hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. Batman hesitated but slowly shakes Harry's hand.

"Bruce Wayne." Batman said as he removes his mask.

"I know, Talia told me." Harry said.

"I thought she did." Bruce Wayne said. He was looking at Talia who didn't even look guilty at what she did.

"I know you have questions so I'll get to the point. Ra's al Ghul was killed by a man called Deathstroke and his mercenaries."

"Deathstroke, he's a tough man to handle." Bruce Wayne said.

"So you know him." Harry said.

"I've clash with him many times. He is one opponent I cannot truly take down without help. The last time we fought, I need the help of Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin just to drive him away." Batman said.

"The problem isn't Deathstroke. The problem is the one pulling Deathstroke's strings." Harry said. He pulls out a small disk and pushes a button. The image of Vandal Savage appeared.

"Savage." Wayne said in disgust.

"So you know of him." Harry said.

"He's been a target of the Justice League for years. But we've never been able to find him." Bruce Wayne replied.

"I'm going to shed some light you may not be aware of. Even if you are, please don't interrupt me." Harry said. Bruce Wayne nods his head allowing Harry to continue. "It seems Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul have been having a shadow war with each other. About three months ago, Deathstroke lead an attack on Ra's al Ghul's compound and killed many members of the League of Shadow's. We are down to only having thirty members. In other words, the League of Shadows lost the war to Savage."

Batman look taken back.

"If the League of Shadow lost the war, then why tell me this?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Talia told me, Ra's wanted me to succeed him. The truth is, I cannot become what he wanted me to be. However, he did help me forge my path. In that, I will honor him. The League of Shadow's is dead. We are the Shadow Order." Harry said.

"You have an angle. You wouldn't be telling me all this without trying to ask me something." Bruce Wayne said. He narrowed his eyes as he looks at Harry.

"Ra's al Ghul failure will not be my failure. However, the truth of the matter is simple. I have very little men to continue to wage war. I have also discovered that Vandal Savage has been recruiting, and he's been recruiting heavily." Harry stops talking and pressing another button on his holographic imaginer. The names and imagine of several people appeared.

"I can only assume he's assembling an army to take on the world." Harry said.

"Those are some serious player." Wonder Woman said.

"The only reason why I can think he had Ra's al Ghul killed was because the League of Shadow's stood in his way. However, with the League all but destroy it could mean he is assembling his forces to take on the Justice League."

"If he is, then why hasn't he attacked yet?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"My guess is, time. He has recruited some heavy players to fight for him. However, he could be after something else as well. Or he could be finding a way to overpower the Justice League." Harry said.

"What do you have in mind?" Bruce Wayne asks.

"Simple, you may not like this, but I'm asking for an alliance. In a way to join forces when the time comes to face Vandal Savage." Harry said.

"Why should we have this alliance? From what I understand, you don't hesitate to take life." Bruce Wayne said with narrow eyes.

"It's because of the simple fact that you need us just as much as we need you. I'm not asking you to change your moral code, but I do not want you questioning ours. I'm not like Ra's al Ghul. I will never harm the lives of the innocent. However the wicked that do evil things without redemption, they must be removed, before they turn the world into a sea of blood." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne grins his teeth as he stares at Harry.

"Think about it careful before you let your personal judgment decide. My order and I can get into places the League doesn't know about. We can provide vital intelligence to the League. We can be in places you can't. Yes we will remove bad apples from the garden of the world, but I rather see the garden clean then let a psychotic cut down the tree in the garden. You weren't even aware of Vandal Savage skim until I brought it to your attention. How well do you think you would do without us to get the Intel you need?"

Bruce Wayne stares at Harry who stares back just as equally hard.

"Fine, what are the terms of your deal?"

"I only have a couple of agreements. One, you don't question or methods our actions. In return we will cooperate with your Justice League and team on things that are happening. Two, as I'm low on men, I have to ask if I can borrow some of your people to work for me."

"What?" Superman said in what sounded like a protest.

"You can say they can act as mediators between the Shadow Order and the Justice League. I do not want someone from the Justice League, I want someone from the team. Also, they must volunteer for the assignment. You can't assign it to them."

"Anything else?" Bruce Wayne asks as he narrows his eyes dangerously at Harry.

"Yes there is. I am sadly, at a place without headquarters. We have set up shop in the underground, but I rather have a better hide out than the sewers." Harry said.

"If I do this for you, will you promise me one thing?" Bruce Wayne said.

"Depends what you ask." Harry replies.

"It's clear I can't stop you from killing people. So I'm going to ask you to keep the bloodshed to a minimum."

Harry smiles at Bruce Wayne.

"You have nothing to fear, unlike Ra's al Ghul who expected his soldiers to follow just orders, I have built my Shadow Order base on a belief."

"That is?" Superman asks.

"It's a Creed we follow. Never harm the lives of the innocent. Never compromise the brotherhood direct or indirectly. Been unseen yet see all." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne narrows his eyes and looks closely at Harry.

"Very well, I will speak to the team. Also as for the place for your operations. I know the perfect place." Bruce Wayne said.

"I have time." Harry said.

Bruce Wayne took them to a large clock tower in the middle of town. He showed them a hidden passage in the clock tower and a room that was well hidden.

"I created this place in case I need eyes over the city. I've never used it, but I believe it could of use some day. This place could also serve as a meeting place between the League and your Order." Batman said.

"It will do." Harry replies.

* * *

Author Notes: Much like Young Justice t.v. show, Vandal Savage has created the Light. Only Ra's al Ghul isn't apart of it since he's dead. Instead Black Mask will be taking his spot.

Here's a list of the seven leaders of the Light.

Light 01 - Vandal Savage. Founder and Leader of the Light.

Light 02 - Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. Acting Second-In-Command, LexCorps CEO and Businessman.

Light 03 - Roman Sionis aka The Black Mask. Gotham City Kingpin of Crime

Light 04 - Zazzala aka Queen Bee. Leader of the villain faction the H.I.V.E.

Light 05 - David ? aka Black Manta. International Terrorist

Light 06 - Malcolm Merlyn aka Dark Archer. International Terrorist

Light 07 - Klarion Bleak aka Klarion. Inter-dimensional Demon and Lord of Chaos.


	4. Plans of Assemble

**The Shadow Order**

 **Chapter 04: Plans of Assemble**

 **Unknown Location**

Vandal Savage stood before the water that was calmly moving before him. He didn't need to turn around to know Deathstroke was behind him.

"What have you've to report?" Vandal asks.

"Talia al Ghul continues to elude us Master."

"So you haven't found her?" Vandal said as he looks behind him without turning his head.

"No. She destroyed the compound and removed all intelligence and has disappeared. She could be anywhere."

Vandal looks forward and tries to think calmly.

"Has the Dark Archer found anything?"

"Nothing. If I may ask, why is she a threat? She hardly possess a threat to your plans."

"Ra's al Ghul trained his daughter to fight the war should he fall. I have no doubt in my mind, Talia al Ghul will continue her father's pointless crusade. Also, I rather not take any unnecessary chances at any potential threats. Especially when it concerns Ra's al Ghul and his information network."

"Ra's al Ghul can no longer harm you. I have seen to that."

"Deathstroke, you were only with Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassin's for five years. I have been fighting Ra's al Ghul for over six centuries. I have no doubt, he has intelligence on my plans. The question is, how much did he know and how much does his whore of a daughter know as well."

"I see, then I shall find her myself, and end her life." Deathstroke promise.

"As for the secondary objective, did you complete it?" Vandal asks.

"Yes and no Master."

Vandal Savage slowly turns around and with a raised eyebrow, looks at Deathstroke.

"Explain."

"Before the assault on the compound, I dipped myself in the Lazarus pits and regain my youth and become fully healed. However after I return for the final assault, I discovered the pit was destroyed, along with the compound."

"A pity, it would have been a good place for our soldiers. I was also thinking of letting you dip in the pool for eternity so you would forever stay at my side. One pit may have been destroyed, now it's up to us to find the second pit."

"There is more than one?" Deathstroke said in surprise.

"Yes, a total of seven. Scattered around the world. However, many of them are in places almost impossible to reach. I will search for them. In the meantime, prepare the soldiers for the second phase of the plan. Also, be weary of how you move." Savage said.

"Yes master." Deathstroke said as he gets up and leaves.

Vandal Savage stood carefully looking down upon the water.

The Justice League was the greatest threat right now. He doubt Talia would turn to them, but he couldn't take any chances. He was moving the pieces carefully, but he had to keep a close eye on his enemies. The only thing that trouble him, was how Talia al Ghul was able to evade him for so long. He half expected her to let her emotions get the better of her and try to attack him head on. He even sent Deathstroke to the ideal ambush spot to kill her. Instead, they were met with silence from the heiress of Talia al Ghul.

Vandal Savage soon turn to Talia's younger sister, Nyssa al Ghul. She too had vanished. A longtime ally and friend to Arrow, the vigilante of Starling City. Where she walked now, was Vandal's guess. He could only assume that Talia warned her sister of the attack and urge her to disappear underground.

Ra's al Ghul had many safe houses and locations around the world over the centuries. Many of them, were abandon, but few were kept off the books and records. He was sure Ra's would have told his daughter's about the safe houses. He had in place.

The other thing that bothered him was the number of Assassin's remaining. Even though the death toll was high, he didn't have an accurate account on just how many died. They too were silence.

He paused and wonder, when his enemies would show their hand.

* * *

"I now call this meeting to order. I must inform every one, that Ra's al Ghul is dead." Batman said.

Everyone look taken back by the news just as he expected.

"How?" Green Arrow asks. He had many fights with the Master Assassin many times and he never came close to beating him.

"That is the reason for this meeting. There are things that I was told that the League wasn't even aware of going on." Batman said. He presses a button on the table and everyone looks at their screens to see Vandal Savage and Ra's al Ghul known profiles.

"Apparently Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage have been having a secret war with one another. About three months ago, that war came to an end when Deathstroke led an attack on the League of Shadow's compound."

"No way." Black Canary said.

"The battle was a massacre and barely a handful escape with their lives. That's not what troubles me. This does." Batman said as he presses a button. It showed security footage of the Lazarus Pits. Deathstroke walks in the pull without his mask and disappears underneath the pool. This caused everyone to look tense. The moment Deathstroke appeared again, his scars had healed, his right eye was restored and he look like a young twenty year old man. Batman ended the video the moment Deathstroke puts his masks back on and leaves the frame.

"Not good." Green Arrow said.

"No, it is not. Deathstroke is a psychotic whose skills and talents on the battlefield have made him legendary around the world. Now that's he's back to his youth without any injuries to slow him down. He will be even more dangerous than before." Batman said.

"How did you get this?" John, the Martian asks.

"Not all of the League of Shadow members perish three months ago. They are now being led by this man. As far as what I know about him, he's eighteen years old and possible very dangerous. The League of Shadow's was disbanded and they are now calling themselves the Shadow Order."

"What is there goal?" Hawkgirl asks.

"To vanquish evil." Batman answers simply.

Everyone spoke up but Batman called for silence.

"I understand how all of you feel. They still kill in their sense of justice. However, despite being taught and train by Ra's al Ghul, they seem to be following a different path." Batman said.

"How can you be sure?" Hal Jordan asks.

"Talia al Ghul is following him under her own free will."

"What does that prove?" Red Tornado asks.

"Talia al Ghul has, only once defied her father. She was sixteen. She attempted to run away and disappear. Her father found her, and beat her near to death before tossing her in the Lazarus Pit to be fully healed. Ever since that day, she never once disobeyed her father. There has always been a look of fear when Ra's is near her. I have seen it many times." Batman said.

"How is this different?" John the Martian asks.

"She looks better. She also seems to be… happy around him. I also am realizing this myself, but he is an amazing leader. He can get people to walk in his shadow without even trying."

"I don't like it either." Superman said speaking for the first time. "However, there is something else you all should know and it's the reason why we are not going to move against them."

"The Shadow Order gave me intelligence the League had no knowledge of. Vandal Savage has created two organizations. This one is made up of hired super villains. They call themselves the Secret Society. According to the information provide by Harry Potter, they are divided and controlled in seven groups. Each group is led by a single individual. The second organizations that Vandal Savage made and perhaps the most dangerous. The Light." Batman said as seven figures appeared.

"Talk about heavy hitters." Black Canary and Hawkgirl said together.

"The fact that they are even teaming up means one thing. They are preparing to fight a war against us. We are now seeing for the first time, a major unification among super villains. There have been groups we've face before, but nothing on this caliber. It may be something we're not ready for." Batman said.

"You must be joking!" Captain Marvel said as he smiled. Batman turns to look at him and he paused to realize he said something wrong.

"No, I'm not joking. In the past small teams lead by the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil, or Luthor and hired thugs have been close to taking down the League. We're not talking about a disorderly team of villains. We're talking about possible a well discipline army of super villains." Batman said.

"Let me guess, we're out number three to one?" Green Arrow said.

"If we can't stop them, it could become ten to one." Batman said.

"That bad!" the Justice League said in one breathe.

"Yes, however, there is hope." Batman said.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asks eagerly.

"One, the Shadow Order has offered to become our allies. I have accepted given the situation. The second is, we are aware of Savage's plan. He isn't aware that we know. The Shadow Order has request members of the team help them in deep shadow conditions."

"What?" Black Canary shouted.

"We will not hand members of the team to them. We will just explain that they are need for a dangerous assignment and they can chose to go with them. They will not be taken." Batman said.

"Bats are you sure this is wise?" Flash said.

"I have run countless simulations, the truth is the odds greatly increase in our favor if members of the team go with them. I don't like it. But there is more at stake here than our pride and reputation. What could be coming, may very well be the beginning of the end." Batman said.

No one said anything, there was nothing to be said.

* * *

The team was yawning in the early morning as they receive a Justice League response call.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash said as he rubs his eyes. Impulse was moving around so fast hardly anyone could see him. It ending when Supergirl nearly lit him up with her heat vision.

Nightwing stood at the ready and was wide awake. He looks at the team and everyone could see he had on his serious face. Which meant something big was going down.

"What's going on?" Superboy asks as he suddenly looked more awake.

"The League is coming, they will explain the situation." Nightwing said as everyone began to show up.

"It must be serious if the big times are coming to get us up before breakfast." Kid Flash said as his stomach began to growl.

The underwater port open and two Justice League watercrafts appeared above the water's surface. The cockpits open revealing six people. Five in one, one in the other. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and the Martian all jump out and walked towards the group as Talia al Ghul jumps out and walks up behind them.

"Alright, I know we disturb your sleep-in but unfortunately this take precedence. Talia has informed me of several things happening the League knew nothing about. Unfortunately she doesn't have the man power to handle the situation. A brief partnership was made between our two parties and she needs volunteers. Those who are willing to go with her under deep shadow conditions." Batman said.

"What do you mean deep shadow conditions?" Batgirl asks.

"I'm talking about stealth operations. Intelligence gathering, and possibly, assassinations." Talia said before Batman could respond. Batman threw her a dirty look as she smiles at him.

The team however paled at the words that were being used.

"Why?" Raven asks.

"For secrecy reasons, only those that will come can know." Talia said.

"I don't buy this." Red Arrow shouted. He walks up and looks at Talia straight in the face. "I don't know what game you are playing, but you're crazier than I thought if you can just expect us to join you."

"You are barking up the wrong tree little boy." Talia said. In truth Red Arrow was several years older than Talia, but she clearly got underneath his skin at the words 'little boy' as Red Arrow was turning red. Talia let her smile remain on her face.

As quick as she could Red Arrow threw a punch at Talia who easily dodges the punch. She grabs his arm and using her jujutsu skills, puts Red Arrow in a stand up position of the Kimura lock. Red Arrow was groaning as Talia breaks his arm.

"Talia!" Batman shouted. Talia lets go, letting Red Arrow hit the floor in pain and agony.

"How dangerous is the mission?" Wonder Girl asks.

"Very dangerous. There is a possibility that those that go, will be gone for a long time. You may not be in contact with the team for long periods of time. However, the League believes this is necessary, because we need those who are willing to get a little dirty to get the Intel we need." Batman said.

"I'll go." Black Bat said. Sixteen year old Cassandra Cain steps forward and stars at Talia.

"I'll go as well." The second Robin said. Jason Todd step forward as well.

"I'll go." Raven replied.

"Count me in." Beast Boy said.

"No." Talia said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said in confusion.

"I've seen your records. You have a habit of making loud noises where you go. Also there are few animals that are green that can blend in where we are going. I need people who can be quiet, and you can't." Talia said.

"Aw man." Beast Boy said as he looks down.

"I"ll go…" Superboy said.

"I'll go." Supergirl said as she steps in front of Superboy.

"Kara no!" Superman shouted.

"It's my choice Kal. I know I'm new to this world, but Superboy has already been seen with the team and I've only been in public a few times. I would make a much better approach than Kon will. Besides, he's been with the team since the beginning. He should stay." Supergirl said.

"It's her choice Kal." Batman said as he puts his hand on the Man of Steel's shoulder. Superman looks down and grins his teeth in frustration.

"Any others?" Talia asks.

"Artemis, you're going as well." Green Arrow said.

"What?" Artemis said in surprise.

"You will be needed. Trust me," Green Arrow said. Artemis nods her head and steps forward.

"I'll go." Miss Martian said.

"No." The Martian said.

"But Uncle John…" Megan began.

"I know you want to help and protect your friends Megan. However, this mission will be very dangerous. As much as I know you will benefit in helping them succeed, your skills will be needed on the team and not with them. Talia has already agreed to this." The Martian said.

Miss Martian look sad and falls back with the rest of the team.

"I'll go." Aqualad said.

"You sure?" Batman said.

"I don't know what's going on. But it must be big if you need their help as well as they need oursNy. Besides, having someone like me around can be in handy." Aqualad said.

"I accept." Talia said as she looks at Batman.

"Alright, is there any others who wish to go?"

"I'll go." Kid Flash said.

"No. I already spoke to the league about this, and it was agreed the protégé's of Flash would remain behind." Talia said.

"What?!" Impulse and Kid Flash said in shocked.

"You two have a habit of attracting unwanted attention. It's best you remain with the team." Batman said.

"Everyone can enjoy the rest of your day. As for those who have volunteer to help Talia, you have one hour to pack your things and say your goodbyes." Batman said.

An hour later, the team hug their friend's goodbye as they got in the watercraft with Talia al Ghul and disappeared underneath the ocean waves.

* * *

Author Notes: How did everyone like this chapter. Things are moving in motion and the League and Shadow Order are having a dangerous and loose alliance. I'm sure some of you can see that war is coming. As for why Vandal Savage has yet to strike. He has completed phase one of this plan and that's... oh you'll have to read the rest of the story. That would be spoilers. In the next chapter, The team will meet Harry for the first time and the war will explain to them.

Note; Roy Harper isn't a clone. He just has some trust issues. He also doesn't like Talia because she is the sister of Nyssa al Ghul who has tricked and befriend him. As well as being a member of the League of Shadows.

Any suggestions are welcome.

R&R


	5. Battle lines

**The Shadow Order**

 **Chapter 05: Battle lines**

"No way, no way am I working for you." Sportsmaster said as he stares at Harry.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead. Killed by Deathstroke. With the League of Shadow's gone, you need friends in new places." Harry said.

"Listen punk, I can beat you with my eyes closed, but I'm not joining your little fake Justice League fan club." Sportsmaster declared.

Harry stares at Sportsmaster as he manage to get a message to the man to meet him in Gotham's old colosseum. However, the moment Sportsmaster realized there was no more Ra's al Ghul, he was being very uncooperative.

"You are a fool if you think if you can take on Deathstroke and Vandal Savage alone. I'm offering you a better opportunity."

"Oh yeah why should I accept?" Sportsmaster said. Harry looks at Sportsmaster before answering.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can defeated me, then all of my men will follow you. You can use them as you see fit."

"Interesting deal." Sportsmaster said with a greedy look in his eyes.

"What happens if he should lose?" Cheshire asks.

"Then you work will work under me until our common enemies have been defeated." Harry said.

"Interesting deal, I accept." Sportsmaster said as he brings out his signature 'hammer' which was a metal ball attached to a cord and handle.

Harry stands there and lets Sportsmaster attack Harry who easily slips through his attacks without even trying.

Harry slips past the fist of Sportsmaster and causally dodges the fists and kicks of the larger man.

Sportsmaster attempted to attack at all angle but Cheshire could see, that Harry as yet to actually use to body to defend himself. His arms remain firmly in his back and no matter what Sportsmaster did, nothing was able to land on him.

Harry ducks Sportsmaster right fist to his face and motions his hands in front of him into knives like and launches them forwards hitting Sportsmaster in the stomach and just beneath the heart. Sportsmaster was ten thrown across the rooftop and landed hard against the wall.

He was struggling to get up but he was looking at Harry who was calmly walking towards Sportsmaster.

"I avoid your vital organ because I want you alive. But the fact of the matter is, you've lost. You work for me now. I promise you'll be well paid and better, that you can have your vengeance." Harry said.

"He's got a point dad. Not even Ra's al Ghul could move like that." Cheshire said as she walks forward. She was eyeing Harry carefully and looks behind her to see his assassin's watching closely.

"You're equipment is decent. But I have better stuff for you. Now will you uphold your end of the deal?" Harry said.

"I haven't gotten my ass kicked like that in a long time. If you promise I get a crack at the Light and their cronies, you have my services." Sportsmaster said.

"Good, then let's get you healed up." Harry said.

"What?" Sportsmaster said before he holds his stomach and fell to his knees.

"My attacks are dangerous because I can kill an opponent with the slightest touch. It's why Ra's al Ghul favored me." Harry said.

' _Though only if I channel my magic into my body. I'm starting to get good at it.'_

Harry walks down the stairs with Sportsmaster and Cheshire now following them.

"This is a temporary hideout. But we're using it to communicate with the Justice League." Harry explain.

"The Justice League?" Sportsmaster said as he was being assisted by Cheshire.

"Vandal Savage has many allies and he is buying many supporters. We need allies ourselves. For the time being, the Justice League are a friend."

"The enemy of my enemy." Sportsmaster said.

"Indeed." Harry said.

Harry then starts to walk up the stairs and they entered what appear to be a back room of a church only it was sealed off.

"No one comes in here, so we'll be here undisturbed. We are searching for a better means of a hideout. But until such times, welcome to the Observatory." Harry said as they walked into the tower where a monitor system was set up.

"Nice gig." Sportsmaster said.

"We are getting some help from the Justice League's young heroes. They will be joining us, and I expect you to get along with them." Harry said in a warning tone of voice as Sportsmaster was being wrapped in bandages.

"I will."

Harry narrows his eyes at Sportsmaster but says nothing. The monitor began to beep and the Assassin answers it to see Batman on the screen.

"Phantom you there." Batman said.

"I'm here, what is it that you need Batman?" Harry said.

"I need to meet with you, five minutes. At the docks. Come alone." Batman said as he ends the call.

"That was rude." Harry replies as he stares at the screen. He turns to leave.

"You're actually going to go?" Sportsmaster said.

"Batman isn't going to set a trap. Besides, something sounded serious."

Sportsmaster didn't press the subject the looks around.

"You know who would make a great help with all of this stuff. My wife, Paula Crook." Sportsmaster said.

Harry turns around and looks at Sportsmaster.

"The originally huntress?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's good with handling techs and logistics. Besides, I'm sure the Light will come after her, I rather she be here where she could be safe."

"Wasn't expecting to hear that from you Sportsmaster." Harry said.

"I may be a mean guy, and a profession assassin. But my first rule is family first." He said.

"Very well, you go to her, and see if she can help us. In the meantime, I'll see what Batman wants." Harry said as he disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Harry reach the dock with ease and calmly looks at the docking area of Wayne Enterprise.

Harry jumps down and walks forward before entering the empty cargo hold and walks down the hidden stairs.

Batman was standing there and if Harry had x-ray vision, he would have thought Batman was looking grim.

"Why have you've called me here?" Harry asks.

"What I'm about to tell you, I want to keep between you and me. Normally I wouldn't trust you with this information, but things are happening fast I, I had to seek your help."

"What is it?" Harry says in an even tone.

"I have a daughter."

Harry looks at Batman in surprise.

"I thought you didn't have any kids." Harry said.

"That's what I thought as well. However an, old friend contacted me, and told me some interesting things."

"What kind of things?" Harry said.

"Vandal Savage sent Deathstroke to seeking Selene Kyle, you may know her as…"

"Catwoman." Harry said.

"Yes, despite being a master thief, there was a brief time when she and I were intimate with each other. But we had a fall out and she disappeared, I haven't heard from her in a little over eighteen years. Now I found out she was pregnant with my child and decide to raise her away from crime and violence."

"But now she fears her child will be pulled into the war." Harry said.

"Worse, she fears Savage will found out and kill her. Selena Kyle has also agreed to spy for me against the Light. I understand she is reporting to Black Mask."

"You want me to take her under my wing." Harry said in realization.

"I'm not sure how I would be as a father. I never knew her, but as a father, I do not want her life in danger. However, I know she may follow her mother's footsteps, or possible my own."

Harry sighs and looks at Batman.

"I will take her under my wing. However Mr. Wayne, she is your heir, you must interact with her or she will feel unloved by you."

"I will when I can. I also have good news for you."

"Oh, what's that?" Harry said.

"I have two volunteers willing to help you."

"Do tell."

"The first is Victor Stone, he goes by the name of Cyborg. You will see why. He's very good and skilled with anything to do with technology. He's also a good fighter. The other is someone who has been working for me. He's a criminal, but he doesn't like the idea of Savage having things his way."

"Why?" Harry said with narrowed eyes of questions.

"It would ruin his fun." Batman said.

"Oh?" Harry said.

"He likes the chase and he's good at getting in places where others shouldn't. He just asks you respect his privacy."

"If he doesn't give me any reasons to doubt him I will respect his wishes." Harry said.

Batman nods his head and the two said no more but went top side.

* * *

Harry calmly waits in the shadows of the alley way as one by one, Talia safely leads the team's volunteers into the Observatory and the team stood there looking nervous. They all turn to look at one another wondering what was going on.

Batman walks in the room with three individuals. A young girl, a half robotic man, and figure wearing a black costume with a skull.

Harry stares at Bruce Wayne's daughter. She was gorgeous.

Harry stops staring and turns to Talia.

"They are here, you'll be handling them." Harry said to her. She nods her head and walks out the room.

"I am Phantom." Harry said as he stood before the young teenagers. "I am the leader of the Shadow Order. I know you are all wondering why you are being ask to join forces with us, so I'm going to cut to the chase and be blunt about it." Harry said. He looks at them and he could see all of them were listening closely. "War is coming." Harry said calmly.

"What you mean?" Supergirl asks.

Harry puts a disk on the ground and an imagine of Vandal Savage appeared.

"Vandal Savage has been assembling super villains to come and fight for him. You're looking at every super hero's worst nightmare. A possible army of super villains. Lead by a madman. Our mission, is to kill Vandal Savage."

"What?" Cyborg said in shock.

"This isn't something that was just put out." Batman said as he steps forward. "It was agreed that he has to go. Though finding a means to kill him is proving difficult."

"However we're not going after him right away. We're going to cripple his organization." Harry said. The imagines of several people appeared. All of them were on the Justice League's watch list.

"These are the six players who serve as Savage personal council. We're going after them. However we're not playing with kid gloves and seeking to arrest them. If push comes to shove, we will eliminate them if the situation calls for it." Harry said.

"You're nothing like Batman, I like that." Robin said.

"Each of you will be given assignments. I will be handling the mission debrief and be on the field with you, but you will be in some cases, on your own. As for you Jason Todd, I have a special assignment for you. You will be operating solo, but I think the job suits you well."

"I'm listening."

Jason Todd in the end hangs up his Robin costume and put on a new outfit. He was now the Red Hood.

As for the rest of the team, he began training them in the many skills they would need on their patrols.

Harry took Helena Wayne aside and began teaching her the same style that he learned. She picked up quick and was soon sparring well with Harry.

Harry smiles as he realized it felt good to be around teenagers his own age. He had miss the comforts of everyday life.

It was then he realized he knew at once what he was fighting for.

* * *

Author Notes: How does everyone like the story so far.

As you can see Harry is getting ready to launch his first operation against Vandal Savage.

R&R


	6. Assault on Arkham

**The Shadow Order**

 **Chapter 06: Assault on Arkham**

Harry was sitting behind his desk working on the bracers he has been working for the past week.

The mechanics behind the hidden blade was working great, but creating the zip line was proving to be difficult.

However he finally succeed and put on his bracers and looks at them. He puts them on and sees that they were working perfectly. He unsheathe the hidden blade and looks at it. Harry smiles as he was proud of his work.

Harry paused and looks behind him.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he looks at her.

"The Justice League has requested your presence." Talia said. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did they say why?" Harry asks.

"No." Talia replies.

"I'm not bound to listen to them. So unless they tell me why, I have no interest in responding to them." Harry said as he sheathe his hidden blade.

Talia nods her head as she watch Harry look back at the bracers.

Before Harry knew it, Talia had walk up behind him and wrap her hands around him.

"Talia…" Harry said.

"You have been beating yourself up trying to figure out Vandal Savage's plan's, you would do better if you were relax." Talia said.

Harry turns to look at her, staring into her brown eyes.

Without pause, he leans forward and kisses her. She embrace him gracefully. Allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as she suck him in. Harry grabs her and holds her tightly by her ass as she wraps her legs around him. Her hands was going through his hair as she broke off the kiss and gasp for air.

Harry stumbles forward until he manage to reach his bed and went forward, landing on top of Talia who refuse to let him go.

Harry has long miss the touch of a woman and like a beast in heat, could only think of making passion love to Talia who seemed to embrace him.

* * *

Harry woke up to see Talia head was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

The memories of the night came back to him and he smiles as he moves his hand through her hair.

A red flashing light appeared on his screen and he turns to look at it. He got up leaving Talia there and looks at the encrypted file from one of his operatives.

Something was going on at Arkham but his operative couldn't get near the island without being seen.

Harry puts on his robes before putting his shadow bracers before he puts his hood on and leaves the observatory.

Harry got to Arkham rather easily but getting to the island was going to be a challenge as the island had only one bridge and had a full time water police patrol to prevent anyone attempting to escape or break anyone out.

Talia told him, Arkham was the toughest and most secure prison in America. Very few ever was successful it even making it off the island.

However, Harry knew the shadows was his best way into the island.

Moving quickly, he jumps to the bridge and moves down below where he was moving careful underneath the bridge.

Harry stops short and could see a patrol boat moving underneath. Harry grabs the metal bar and remains still. He moves behind it the moment their spotlight moved in his direction. Harry remain motionless as the spotlight pass over him.

The moment the patrol boat passed, Harry moves forward and gets to the island. Landing on the wall, Harry scans the wall and was surprise when everything turn blue with the guards appearing in white.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he quickly scans the area and could see everything much clearer.

Harry realized he was focusing his magic into his eyes and they were giving him a new sight. Cutting off his magic, Harry moves quickly behind the bush avoid the motion sensor and heat sensor.

Harry fires his zip line up the wall and quickly scales the wall. Landing on the room, Harry moves quickly and looks around. He quickly spots a group of villains fighting some guards, before they enter a building.

Harry quickly follows keeping to the shadows.

Harry looks inside and could see they were going through the reclamation storage area.

"Mr. Freeze's gun… score." A girl said as she attempts to pick it up. Instead she drops it and looks a bit disappointed she couldn't lifts it. The big guy instead lifts it up with ease and hands it to her. She grabs it but struggled to keep it pointed straight.

"Thanks." She said.

"Batman." The big guy said the moment he spotted Harry who was hiding behind the crates.

Harry moves out of cover the moment the big guy grabs a crate and launches it at Harry.

"That's not Batman." The young woman said as she points Mr. Freeze's gun at Harry. Harry charges forward and for a brief moment, realized he could fly.

Harry dodges the ice beam that was aimed at his face before punching the girl in the face. Harry rolls on the ground and avoids the big guy's fist before jumping up and giving a couple swift kicks, sends him flying into the crates.

A female crackle of laughter was heard behind Harry. Turning around he saw a young woman dress in a clown outfit and swinging a mallet around. She attempts to hit him, but sidestepping her attack, Harry calmly punches her in the gut causing her to fall down.

Harry's senses picked up and Harry ducks as a gunshot was heard and he could feel a bullet pass over him.

Harry turns and sees a man with a scanner on his left eye holding a wrist launcher like his, but seem to be design to fire bullets.

Harry realized the situation was working against him and fires a zip line to the second level. The moment he landed, he was met by someone that was on his wanted list.

Black Spider.

Ignoring the others, Harry began to exchange blows with Black Spider.

The two of them were throwing punches until Harry unsheathe his hidden blade and stabs Black Spider in the left forearm.

"What's going on?" The girl in the clown outfit asks.

"He fights like an assassin." The man with the scanner said as he watch the fight.

"I got him." Another man said as he holds up some boomerangs.

"Wait don't…" the man said but he already attack with his boomerangs.

Harry sense the attack and ducks and jumps down as the boomerangs exploded destroying the second level.

Harry lands on the ground before launching a dart at the one with the boomerang hitting him in the head and killing him instantly.

Harry stops the moment a piece of the ceiling fell down and he looks up to see the ceiling was falling apart. Harry dives away as more parts of the ceiling was coming down.

The moment the dust settle Harry looks up and sees the group was gone. Narrowing his eyes, Harry moves forward before attempting to find out where the group had gone.

Jumping on the roof, Harry quickly scans the building and using his new enhance vision was able to see a group of four heading towards the medical center with one of them someone else.

Harry rushes forward heading to the medical center.

The moment he got to the door he uses his eagle vision to get an eye on Black Spider. Quickly realizing he couldn't tell which one was Black Spider, Harry puts his hand on the door and opens it.

Seeing Black Spider on the chair, Harry rushes forward and grabs him.

Struggling to push his hidden blade into Black Spider's throat the two of them hit a control panel causing the others to start screaming. While the clown girl was laughing.

Harry rolls on his back and stops Black Spider sinking his knife into Harry.

Harry then kicks Black Spider in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Harry leaps to his feet and unsheathe his hidden blade.

It took Harry moment to realize the man in the glasses turn off the control panel as Harry stood up and looks at Black Spider.

Suddenly Black Spider started to groan in pain as he grabs his neck.

"Uh, guys." The big man said as the back of his neck started beeping red.

"Do it again." The girl with whitish blue hair said. '

"I don't know, maybe his skin is too thick?" The man in the glasses said just as the Black Spider and the big guy's head exploded.

Harry brought his arm up and looks at the remains of Black Spider.

"Who are you?" Deadshot asks.

Harry turns to look at him.

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asks.

Deadshot looks careful at him as if debating whether to tell him or not.

"Amanda Waller wanted the Riddler dead."

"What is she up to?" Harry asks.

Gunshots could be heard forcing Harry to take cover.

"I'm here bitches! And I brought party favors for everyone!" Joker shouted.

Harry throws a smoke pellet in the middle of the room causing the smoke to rise up and cover the room.

Harry rushes forward and grabs the Joker arm causing him to scream as he drops the gun and begins to punch him senseless until he wasn't moving anymore.

Harry looks up to see the other convicts were gone.

Harry narrows his eyes and began to track them again.

Harry found them in a corridor talking. Only the clown girl wasn't with them.

"Why are we running?" Killer Frost demanded.

"We're sitting ducks here." Deadshot demanded.

"You're more than that." Harry said as he walks up to them.

Killer Frost and Deadshot took a defensive stance and looks carefully at Harry.

"Want to tell me why you are in Arkham? Harry said.

Silence was the only thing that the corridors.

Finally, Deadshot lowers his hand and sighs.

"Amanda Waller wanted the Riddler dead and sent us to do her dirty work."

Harry said nothing as he just stood there.

A helicopter spotlight appeared in the room as the three of them walk towards the window to see Gotham's Special Crimes Unit was all over the courtyard and the inmates were all charging at them.

"It seems the Joker freed the inmates." Harry said.

"We've got to get out of here." Killer Frost said.

"I already have an exit." Harry said.

"What's the catch?" Deadshot asks.

"I will call on you for a job." Harry said.

"I'm in." Deadshot said after a few moments of silence.

"I won't work for free." Killer Frost said.

"I pay good money." Harry said.

They nodded their nods and Harry took off down the corridors with Killer Frost and Deadshot on his heels.

Moves around the courtyard avoid the confrontation between the cops and the inmates.

"Why are we going this way?" Killer Frost asks.

"The only way off this island is the bridge. While the cops are focus on the inmates trying to make it across, we'll sneak across from underneath." Harry said.

"I wouldn't have thought of that." Deadshot said.

"Not many can plan their move. They just assume things will go their way." Harry said.

They said nothing as they got into a boat and went across, as the fighting above could be heard.

Nothing was said as they reach the mainland.

"So how do we get in contact with you?" Deadshot asks the moment they were safe. Killer Frost and Deadshot looks around but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Harry walks in the observatory where Talia was looking over the monitors.

"You're back." Talia said.

"I may have gotten some more help." Harry said.

"Who?" Talia said.

"Deadshot and Killer Frost."

"Are you sure, they aren't exactly trustworthy." Talia said.

"I know, but we can manipulate them. They are also motivated by greed. We can use that against them." Harry said.

Talia said nothing but nods her head as she turns back at the monitors.

Harry looks at the monitor as he could see the young heroes training.

"How are they coming along?" Harry asks.

"They are progressing well, but they are still hesitating to make a killing blow." Talia reported.

"Who shows the most promise?" Harry asks.

"Supergirl and Batgirl. Apparently they understand the situation and know how serious it is."

"Cassandra Cain was raised by now Light Enforcer David Cain, a master assassin. No doubt she was intended to be raised to be an assassin of the Light." Harry said.

"You think he was training her for war?" Talia asks.

"Most likely." Harry said.

"And Supergirl?" Talia asks.

"There is a chance she saw some heavy fighting on her home planet. If she saw any battles on her planet than she would know the situation well. Perhaps she saw war before coming here." Harry said.

Talia nods her head as she walks out the room as Harry begin to report what happen.

* * *

Author Notes: So how do you guys like this.

Remember Talia in this is twenty years old that's 20. Harry is eighteen. 18.

They will have a somewhat open relationship but won't remain together.

Anyone else you want to see Harry get with just drop it in the review.

R&R & Like


End file.
